In a cooling apparatus having two or more cooling chambers, these cooling chambers are divided by a middle partition and are opened or closed using a door. Furthermore, each of these cooling chambers includes an evaporator which generates cool air and a fan which blows the cool air into the cooling chamber. Each of these cooling chambers is independently cooled through actions of the evaporator and the fan thereof. This cooling method is referred to as an independent cooling method. There is a refrigerator having a freezer and a refrigeration chamber as a representative example of a cooling apparatus to which the independent cooling method is applied. The freezer of the refrigerator is mainly used to store frozen food. It has been generally known that an appropriate temperature of the freezer is about −18° C. In contrast, the refrigeration chamber is used to store general food and drink which need not be cooled at room temperature of 0° C. or more. It has been known that an appropriate temperature of the refrigeration chamber is about 3° C.
Although the refrigeration chamber and the freezer are different in terms of appropriate temperature, evaporative temperatures of a first evaporator and a second evaporator of a conventional refrigerator are the same. Thus, a fan of the freezer is consecutively driven, and a fan of the refrigeration chamber is intermittently driven to blow cool air into the refrigeration chamber when needed, thereby preventing an internal temperature of the refrigeration chamber from being lowered to more than necessary.